Gotta Turn it Up!
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: My newest idea yet, I hope that you enjoy it, cause it's new, and I came up with it, Zim falls for Lileana Mikallis, a popstar, who was already in love with him, and it turns out she's Irken. T for so many reasons. IMPORTANT: Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1: We meet Lileana

**Gotta Turn it Up**

**This is an experiment that I'm trying out to practice my song writing skills, so this story is about an Irken popstar named Lileana Trina Mikayla Janetta Karene Mikallis.**

**She is a blond, with dark blue eyes, she wears super stylish clothing, and as I mentioned, she is an Irken, who is a popstar.**

**Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC. It's just how I see 'em. **

"What a beautiful day for singing" said Lileana, who was wearing a purple tank top, with a light blue jean jacket, a turquoise skirt, with chartreuse leggings, and black boots

"I agree" said Gaz, Lileana's back-up singer/lead guitarist, who was wearing, a dark purple t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and grey converse high-tops. She had her hair done in a messy punk rock style, and she was wearing dog tags, a spiked bracelet, and fingerless gloves, as her accessories.

"Yeah, and it's great that our next stop on the tour is the place we got our start!" said Lileana

"Yeah, is it alright if my brother and his weird green friend come back stage to watch?" asked Gaz

"Sure, the more the merrier!" exclaimed Lileana

"I'll call Dib and tell him and Zim that they can be backstage" said Gaz

"His weird green friend is Zim?" asked Lileana

"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Gaz

"At one time, but that's not important" said Lileana

"Hmmm, weird, but okay" said Gaz

Flashback….

"I'm sorry Akina, I have to leave, I've been assigned to a rock called Earth" said Zim

"No, Zim, you can't leave, not now, I love you!" said Akina

"I love you too, but I have to go, I have a mission" said Zim

"Well, before you go, I want to give you this" said Akina, pulling out a trinket, with a heart, a butterfly, and a star with her name on it, and she gives it to Zim

"I'll take it and never forget you Akina" said Zim

Flashback over….

"Hey, Lileana, you had a dreamy look on your face, are you okay?" asked Gaz

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just having a flashback" said Lileana

"That's the eighth time this week" said Gaz "Are you sure you're okay?"

With Zim…

"It's been 9 years" said Zim, clutching the trinket over his heart "I miss Akina too much"

"Hey Zim! I got two tickets to Lileana Mikallis's concert!" said Dib

"Really? Lileana Mikallis? Isn't she a little girly?" asked Zim

"What, her music is decent, not that I love it, or anything, but one of her back-up singers is Gaz!" said Dib

"Gaz-Human?" said Zim "She can sing?"

"Uh, yeah, remember? After she graduated she went to a school for music!" said Dib

"How did that escape my mind?" asked Zim

"I don't know" said Dib

"Huh." Said Zim

"If we want to make it to the concert on time, we should probably leave now" said Dib

Back with Lileana….

"So are we going to see Zim and Dib before the show?" asked Lileana

"Yeah, we'll have a couple of minutes to chat with them" said Gaz

"Okay" said Lileana

At the concert….

"Hey guys, there is someone I want you to meet, her name is Lileana Trina Mikayla Janetta Karene Mikallis" said Gaz

"That's a long name" said Zim

"I know" said Lileana

Zim walked closer to Lileana, and a shiny thing fell out of his pocket.

"Oh I dropped this, I gotta pick it up" said Zim, picking up the trinket

"You kept it" said Lileana

"What?" asked Zim

"Nothing" said Lileana

"Well we have to get on stage and perform, don't we Lileana?" asked Gaz

"Yeah, we do, um, Zim and Dib, after the concert, want to grab a bite to eat with us?" asked Lileana

"Sure, it's okay with me" said Zim

"Yeah, me too" said Dib

On stage…

"Are you ready to rock?" yelled Lileana, through the microphone

"YEAH!" Screamed the crowd

"OKAY!" yelled Gaz, starting to play a pop rock tune on her electric guitar

"My love is your love,

So please don't leave me baby,

I just want you loving, but don't say maybe,

My love is your love,

And it's driving me crazy,

So baby, don't be lazy,

No, no baby, don't stay far away,

My lovin' is yours, and it's every day,

You got me boy,

But my love is not a toy,

So don't play with it,

Cause that will cause a fit,

I bought an oven mit,

I just learned how to knit,

Yeah, My love is your love,

So please don't leave me baby,

I just want you loving, but don't say maybe,

My love is your love,

And it's driving me crazy,

So baby, don't be lazy,

I need your loving every day-ay,

So don't be stingy Bay-bay-ay,

I need it all,

So that I'll fall,

I just bought a shopping mall,

I just need you to call,

I just keep on breaking the fourth wall,

Yeah, My love is your love,

So please don't leave me baby,

I just want you loving, but don't say maybe,

My love is your love,

And it's driving me crazy,

So baby, don't be lazy,

So baby, so baby, so baby,

Don't say maybe." Sang Lileana, as she finished the song "THANK YOU CITY!"

Both girls walked to the front of the stage and bowed down

Later…

The group of four walked to Lileana's favorite restaurant, It's so fresh!

Of course, to keep her figure, Lileana ordered a salad.

After they finished eating, they went to a dance club.

"So, Lileana, you want to dance?" asked Zim

"Sure!" said Lileana

Oh, my heart, you took it, you took it,  
>And my love, is stolen to extraterrestrials,<br>Have I run out of miracles,  
>You, are an alien, in the way you love me,<br>I love you baby, can't you see,

The planets are moving all around us,  
>I can feel your gravitational pull,<br>Could I be a fool,  
>In the name of love,<br>And the skies above,  
>Like the wings of a dove,<br>It's a feeling of love,

Oh, my heart, you took it, you took it,  
>And my love, is stolen to extraterrestrials,<br>Have I run out of miracles,  
>You, are an alien, in the way you love me,<br>I love you baby, can't you see,

I need you, like space needs zero g's,  
>You need me like a million green peas,<br>I think that guy has fleas,  
>You making me fall on my knees,<br>So ,

Oh, my heart, you took it, you took it,  
>And my love, is stolen to extraterrestrials,<br>Have I run out of miracles,  
>You, are an alien, in the way you love me,<br>I love you baby, can't you see,

I need to flee,

The planetary,  
>To be,<br>With you

The song ended and Zim and Lileana hugged, and went back to their friends.

**That's it for this chapter, next one will be here soon! Is there any connection between Akina and Lileana?**


	2. Chapter 2: An Explanation for a Trinket

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter 2**

**Here is the next chapter, for your reading enjoyment. In this one we'll find out what connection Akina and Lileana have to each other.**

"I just can't stop thinking about him" said Lileana

"You have a crush on Zim don't you?" asked Gaz

"Yes, I do, and well, it's just, well, it's more than a crush" said Lileana

"More than a crush? Is that possible?" asked Gaz

"Well I have a secret, and I want to tell you what it is" said Lileana

"Really, what is your secret?" asked Gaz

"I'm an Irken…" said Lileana "…and Lileana isn't my real name. My real name is Akina"

"Akina?" asked Gaz

"Yes and my appearance is nothing more than a disguise" said Lileana as she turned off the hologram, that is her disguise, to reveal that she is a green Irken, with crystal blue eyes, a greyish purple dress, with black boots.

"Wait, but why did you come to Earth and become a popstar?" asked Gaz

"Well 8 years ago, a year after Zim left for Earth, I decided I couldn't take it anymore, so I went after him, to find him on Earth, which is when I met you, and we started our band" said Lileana

"Go on" said Gaz

"My father is really close with the Tallests, so quite a few people refer to me as Princess Akina, being that my father is Purple's brother, Cerulean" said Lileana

"Uh huh and" said Gaz

"In fact the only reason Zim is a defective that hasn't been deactivated, is because I told Uncle Purple that I wanted Zim to stay alive" said Lileana

"Wow, I could never guess" said Gaz

"Well, it's almost time for our concert, I should put my disguise back on" said Lileana, as her disguise reappeared

"Yeah" said Gaz

At the concert….

"Hello! Are you ready to rock?" asked Lileana

"YEAH!" screamed the crowd

"Are you ready to roll?" asked Gaz

"YEAH!" screamed the crowd

Like last time Gaz started playing a pop rock tune.

"Love it, Love it,

I can't stop singing,

Love it, Love it,

Love is what you're bringing,

Love, is what the wise men said,

Love is what you'll give, or you're dead,

Love is baking a loaf of bread,

Love is the opposite of dread,

I need your love,

It's all I want,

Just don't up and flaunt,

I need your love,

It's all I need,

Please don't make me beg and plead,

Love it, Love it,

I can't stop singing,

Love it, Love it,

Love is what you're bringing,

So please boy,

I'm begging saying please boy,

Just for you boy,

You're the thing I want,

The thing I need,

That's why I beg and plead,

Love it, Love it,

I can't stop singing,

Love it, Love it,

Love is what you're bringing,

Love, love, love." Sang Lileana "Thanks City!"

After they got off the stage, Lileana and Zim ran into each other

"Hey watch where your—Zim I didn't see you there!" said Lileana

"Great performance" said Zim

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be happy." asked Lileana

"Today is the anniversary of the worst day of my life" said Zim

"Really, what happened?" asked Lileana

"I lost the love of my life, cause I had to do something" said Zim

"Really, the love of my life left me, he didn't want to, but he did" said Lileana

"Really, I had to leave her, she gave me this" said Zim, as he showed her the trinket, with the heart, the butterfly, and the star with the name Akina on it

"Maybe I should leave you two alone" said Gaz

"Zim, I need to talk to you in private, we have to go in this janitor's closet" said Lileana

They went into the janitor's closet.

"Yeah, why do you need to talk to me in private, Lileana?" asked Zim

Instead of answering, she just grabbed Zim by his shirt, and kissed him.

"What was that about?" asked Zim

"I-I, can't tell you, it would risk your life, and my career" said Lileana

"But I want to know why" said Zim

"Just go!" yelled Lileana

"Okay" said Zim

**Why did Lileana kiss Zim, did it have to do with the trinket?**


	3. Chapter 3: Buttslabs ain't funny!

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter 3**

**Here is the new chapter.**

"Grrarrgh, okay I have to let it go" said Lileana

"Have to let what go?" asked Gaz

"Well, I went into the closet with Zim and I kissed him, passionately" said Lileana

"Mmhhhmm" said Gaz

"I love him but, I don't know whether I should come out or not" said Lileana

"Well, one thing has been bugging me, does your dad, Cerulean, know you came here?" asked Gaz

"No, no he doesn't" said Lileana

"Is that a bad thing, like did you defy him, or did you just not tell him" asked Gaz

"Yes, he could tell I was heartbroken about Zim leaving, and I asked if I could go with Zim, and my dad said no, and that princesses have to stay at home, and I tried to explain how sad I was, but he wouldn't listen, so I came here, and I tried looking for Zim, but instead I became a popstar, cause I was singing while I was searching, and a talent scout asked me if I was interested in becoming a popstar" said Lileana

"Well, motor mouth, you have a lot to say" said Gaz

"I know, I know" said Lileana

"Well, I don't know what to do, I think your madly in love, and I don't know what to say about that" said Gaz

"Grrarrgh, I just wish I wasn't so weak" said Lileana

"Well, eventually, you'll find strength" said Gaz

"I don't think I will" said Lileana

"Stop being a wimp" said Gaz

"Well, it's not that I'm a wimp" said Lileana

"But that you are" said Gaz

"I'm not a wimp!" said Lileana

"Sorry, I was just kidding" said Gaz

"Well, I have to get into another outfit for the show" said Lileana, as she went into her dressing room

A few minutes later, she came out wearing a black corset, with a purple skirt, grey tights, and black high-heel lace-up boots.

"Wow, well I got to change" said Gaz, who went into her dressing room

A few minutes later, Gaz came out; she was wearing a grey dress, black leather jacket, maroon leggings, and dark purple Converse® high-tops.

"So, we ready?" asked Gaz

"Yep" said Lileana

On stage…

"Are you ready city?" asked Lileana

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the crowd

"Okay!" yelled Gaz

"My love for you,

It's the thing that makes me keep on going,

It's a boat that's rowing,

My heart I'm throwing,

My love is growing,

I need you baby,

It has to be crazy,

That I don't have you,

My love is true,

It's what I do,

My love for you,

It's the thing that makes me keep on going,

It's a boat that's rowing,

My heart I'm throwing,

My love is growing,

Oh boy, you move me,

It's a love that's sick, but holy,

I want some guacamole,

I need the time, I need the rhyme,

I need the reason,

It's the spring season,

Don't be accused with treason,

My love for you,

It's the thing that makes me keep on going,

It's a boat that's rowing,

My heart I'm throwing,

My love is growing,

I need to love you,

I don't drink mountain dew,

A bug that flew,

I need you." Sang Lileana

"Thank you!" yelled Gaz

Off of the stage…

"You did great out there" said Zim, as he got close to Lileana

"Thanks" said Lileana, as she pressed her lips to Zim's

"Hey, are you two going to make out all day?" asked Gaz

"Hmm? Oh, ha I forgot you were there" said Lileana

"Yeah right, you were just lost in your boyfriend" said Gaz

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Lileana

"Mmhhhmm, and I have an uncle that's an avocado, we call him uncle green mush!" said Gaz

"It's not funny Gaz!" said Lileana

"Yeah, and it isn't funny to say butt-slabs!" said Gaz

"GAZ!" yelled Lileana

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny" said Gaz

**Did this chapter explain anything?**


	4. Chapter 4: The past

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter 4**

**Here is the next chapter! I'm so totally Drake and Josh obsessed right now, I miss that show, well here's the chapter.**

10 years ago from Zim's Point of View…

I loved her the moment I saw her, she was the most beautiful Irken I had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes so perfectly blue, her antennae perfectly curly.

But she was Tallest Cerulean's daughter I wanted her so very badly, I couldn't take it.

I was going mad, I wanted her, I needed her, and I felt that she just may want and need me, I felt it.

The very next day I went to her, I walked up to her and asked her out.

She said yes. After we went out, I kissed her cheek, and said good night, but then she said "You're not going anywhere yet" and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I took her into her house, into the supply closet, where we made out until dawn.

When I left, I went home, and then I wandered the streets of Nowhereville, with her on my mind.

A couple of days later, I got assigned to Earth, I didn't want to leave Akina, and also, I was pretty sure my assignment was the doing of Cerulean, he disliked me, and he knew I was with his daughter, cause at dawn, if he hadn't found us making out, we could have gone longer.

10 years ago from Akina's point of view…

When I first saw him, I couldn't help but stare, I wanted to pull him close, and hold him.

Being that I was a princess, I couldn't associate with defectives, and even though he's an Invader, he's on the defective list.

I wanted him, I needed him, and I could tell that he felt the same.

He asked me out, I said yes, after the date he kissed me on the cheek, but then I pulled him into a passionate kiss. We went inside, into a closet, done the done.

I was caught by my father, and he was angry, a few weeks later, Zim was assigned to Earth, and he had to leave.

I knew it was my father's doing, so I gave Zim one final kiss, and gave him my royal locket with the star with my name, a heart, and a butterfly on it, and a picture of me inside, to him, so he would always remember me.

**Does that explain anything?**


	5. Chapter 5: Zim asks out Lileana

**Gotta Turn it Up! Chapter 5**

**Sorry that after being gone for so long (JK I was gone 4 days), that this is the first thing I update; I just have a lot of fun writing this for some reason. So I'm writing this.**

For the next two weeks or so Lileana and Zim spent all of their time together, Lileana wanting so badly to tell Zim who she really is, while Zim just thinks of her as some sort of satisfying replacement for Akina.

Zim was debating in his mind whether he should tell Lileana that he isn't really human.

Lileana was debating whether she should tell Zim who she really is.

But Lileana was at odds, should she tell him who she really is and risk him being angry that she didn't tell him in the first place, or just not say, and risk being attacked by wolverines.

Lileana and Zim were walking down the sidewalk holding hands, and waving at the people they passed by.

"Hey random person!" said Lileana, at a girl who walked by

"Uh hey Lileana Mikallis?" said the random girl

That day Lileana was wearing an indigo tank top, with jeans, and boots.

"So are you available for a date tonight" asked Zim

"Of course I am!" said Lileana

"Good" said Zim, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"So, uh Zim I have something to say" said Lileana

"Hey look! It's Lileana Mikallis! Can I have your autograph?" asked another girl

"Uh, sure I guess" said Lileana, as she signed a piece of paper.

"I guess I won't tell him today" thought Lileana

**This is just a tiny chapterlet to hold you people over. -PPF**


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Hours Later

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter 6**

**So here is the new chapter of Gotta Turn it Up! This one is going to be nice and long! It's gonna be totally lumpin' awesome! LUMP YEAH! I WILL WRITE NOW! \O/ (That's a person with their arms in the air)**

_On the Massive…_

"EIGHT YEARS! EIGHT YEARS! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN MISSING FOR EIGHT YEARS! NONE OF YOU INCOMPETENT LAZY FOOLS HAVE FOUND HER YET!" said Tallest Cerulean

"I'm sure that they've been working their hardest, they are the best that Irk has to offer after all" said Tallest Purple

"No they aren't! They're just little worthless pieces of crap!" said Tallest Cerulean

"Brother, I'm sure they aren't, just ask my friend Red" said Tallest Purple

"Honestly I really don't care, it's your daughter, and your niece, so I really don't care" said Tallest Red, who was then punched in the shoulder by Purple, and he changed his tone "I mean, this is really important, and they're working the hardest they can without destroying themselves in the process!"

"Much better attitude Red, you really do have to look on the brightside sometimes after all, and I'm sure that we will find Akina eventually. I mean did you ever think to check the tracking device in her locket?" asked Purple (DUHN! DUHN! DUHN!)

"Okay, I'll check it" said Tallest Cerulean

Meanwhile with Lileana…

Lileana stomped in and slammed the door, she plopped herself on the couch, she and Zim had a fight, and on her way home she got attacked by paparazzi.

"LIFE SUCKS!" screamed Lileana

"Why does it suck mistress?" asked Mili, Akina's SIR unit.

"WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW? IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Lileana

"But mistress, I really care, please Princess Akina, please tell Me." said Mili

"Zim and I had our first fight, and it's all my fault, all because personally, I don't really care for Katy Perry all that much" said Lileana

"And he insulted me for liking your music..." said Dib

Lileana looked up, and saw Dib suction cupped onto the ceiling.

"Dib? What are you doing here? I-I didn't know you were going to come over, and I would have cleaned up my house a little bit" said Lileana

"It's okay" said Dib, as the suction cups lost grip, and he fell on the ground "Ouch! Anyways, I came here to say hi, and-" Dib was cut off by Lileana kissing him, and soon they were making out, and they were holding onto each other like the world depended on it. About ten minutes later Dib and Lileana broke from the kiss, and stared at each other in disbelief that they had just done that.

"I-I-I can't believe I just did that, I just betrayed my best friend by kissing his girlfriend, I-I just, I don't know" said Dib

"I just betrayed my beloved…I AM NOT WORTHY!" yelled Lileana, as she started running around crazily, until she passed out.

"What? Lileana? Why aren't you worthy Lileana, you're so beautiful, and smart, and I just want to kiss you so badly" said Dib, as he placed his lips on her soft pink lips.

"I just don't know…" said Lileana, as she blacked out again.

**The next chapter is going to be Lileana telling Dib that's she's an alien, and that she is truly in love with Zim. -PPF**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocker

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter 7**

**The newest chapter of Gotta Turn it Up yet. Something will be revealed in this chapter. Surprisingly I've run out of original songs to use. So any songs from this point on, I don't own unless I actually say that I do.**

**So here is the chapter.**

"Dib, I can't be with you, and it's cause I'm I love with someone else" said Lileana

"Who is that?" asked Dib

"It's Zim" said Lileana

"My alien friend? I knew that already. Mostly cause you said it 50 times already…" said Dib

"Well, there's another reason why also" said Lileana

"What is it?" asked Dib

"This" said Lileana, as she pressed the button on her bracelet, and her holographic disguise disappeared.

"You're an alien, just like Zim? I can't believe it!" yelled Dib

"Yeah, and I'm kinda bound with Zim for life, cause after all, me and him kinda are supposed to be together right now" said Lileana

"So you're an alien, you'd rather be with Zim, and you made out with me…" said Dib

"Yeah, please don't be angry, when I kissed you, I was in a state of weakness" said Lileana

"Oh, I was hoping that it was real, but I guess it isn't…" said Dib, who was kind of sad.

"I'm sorry Dib, you're a great guy, but we aren't meant to be anything more than friends…I hope you understand" said Lileana

"It's okay with me I guess" said Dib, who basically wilted with sadness

Lileana pressed the button on her bracelet a second time, and she turned human looking again.

A Few Hours Later…

Dib had left, and Zim had come over.

"Hey Lileana! Anything interesting happen?" asked Zim

"No, not really, I guess" said Lileana who seemed a little down in the dumps

"Lily, I'm sorry, I just was being stupid, and I feel like the biggest idiot, and I'm really lucky to have someone like you" said Zim

"It's okay Zim, it's okay" said Lileana, a she gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek

Zim smiled, and blushed a darker shade of green. He was so happy that he got her back, he kissed her.

After they had been kissing for a few minutes, Zim stopped, and had a look of guilt on his face.

"What is it Zim? Why are you sad?" asked Lileana

"I'm in love…with someone else" said Zim

"Oh." said Lileana, as she wilted with sadness

"I've been hiding something from you Lily…I'm an alien" said Zim, as he pulled off his wig, and took off the contact lenses revealing that he is an alien.

"Zim, I already knew that…" said Lileana

"How? How did you know that?" asked Zim

"It's a long story, which ends with the fact that I can't tell you about it" said Lileana

"Why not? TELL ZIIM NOW!" exclaimed Zim

"I can't you'll be angry at me for not saying in the first place! I can't tell you!" said Lileana as she ran off crying

With the Tallests…

"I think I've found her. She's on some rock called Earth" said Tallest Cerulean

"Earth, isn't that the planet we sent Zim to?" asked Tallest Red

"I think it is…" said Tallest Purple

"SHE WENT TO SEE THAT REJECT ZIM? HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEACTIVATED! THEN THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" screeched Tallest Cerulean

"Brother, I can't believe that you don't believe in love…" said Tallest Purple

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? I DECIDE WHO AKINA LOVES! I ONLY CREATED HER TO WORK FOR ME!" screamed Tallest Cerulean

"I can't blame her for falling in love, especially with Zim, after all that's why he is defective, cause he refused to back off of the Princess" said Tallest Red, who was then punched in the stomach by Tallest Purple

"Red!" yelled Tallest Purple

"Sorry" muttered Tallest Red

"Since she's on Earth with that Zim idiot, we'll need a bounty hunter to destroy Zim, and bring her back home" said Tallest Cerulean

"A bounty hunter? I think that's going a little too far…" said Tallest Purple

"Cee! Get Jade for me!" yelled Tallest Cerulean

"Yes my Tallest" replied Cee

Back with Lileana…

"He wants to know my secret, what am I going to do? I'm doomed!" said Lileana as she sat under a tree in the park

"Lily! Wait!" said Zim as he ran right up to her

"What Zim? What do you want?" asked Lileana

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was afraid that something was wrong, and your life was at stake, and that's why I wanted to know so badly, I'm sorry if I sounded overbearing" said Zim

"It's okay, but I don't think you're ready to know…" said Lileana

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me Lily, I really care, and I'll be there for you no matter what" said Zim

Meanwhile…

A voot landed in a field near Zim's house, out walked a female Irken, who liked like Zim, but female. She appeared to be around 19 years old. Out walked with her a small SIR Unit with glowing pink eyes.

The female Irken shrunk the voot to a small size, and put it in her pocket.

The female Irken immediately set up her disguise, a girl who was 19, she had black hair, green and blue highlights, she also had blue-green eyes, and she was wearing a black tank top, black skirt, grey tights, black boots, fingerless gloves, and she had a visible tattoo on the side of her left arm that was a star with a circle around it.

Her SIR Unit was disguised as a red velvet colored Cat.

It just seemed that Dib just happened to be walking around there, and he noticed the girl and her SIR Unit disguised as a cat.

Dib walked over to her, and tripped on air, and almost fell over, but he managed to catch himself, before he fell over.

Jade raised her eyebrow, and had very much of a confused look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Dib, who are you?" asked Dib

"I'm Jade, salutations Dib." replied Jade

CAT started running around crazily, and actually bit Dib.

"Ouch, why'd she bite me?" said Dib

"Cause she's crazy, anyways I have to go." said Jade, as she left the field with CAT

"I don't know her very well, but I think I like her" said Dib, as he walked home

**JADE IS BACK! YEAH BABY! Anyways, I decided to add my fave OC from my other story into this one, and Dib and Jade are going to hook up eventually. So yeah… -PPF**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Irk

Gotta Turn it Up! Chapter 8

**So in this chapter, well, it's kinda hard to say…I'm really just spewing ideas about whatever I can think of… Zim still isn't gonna find out about Lileana's secret quite yet though…Or is he? I don't own Rock God by Selena Gomez.**

Dib practically skipped home in happiness, and when he got home, he was greeted by Gaz's opposing feelings of hatred and anger.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Gaz, raising an eyebrow

"I met a girl and-" said Dib before he got cut off.

"This is gonna go south, isn't it?" asked Gaz

"No, I've actually haven't gotten to know her yet…She's so mysterious, her name's Jade…" said Dib

"Jade? Hmm…Sounds familiar…Very, very familiar…" said Gaz, with her usual squinty eyed expression

Meanwhile on the other side of town…...

Lileana was on stage at the concert performance place practicing for her concert, she slipped, and fell on her behind.

"Okay, so I can't get these dance moves down, and Gaz is extremely late for practice! Seriously!" said Lileana

"Sorry I'm late! I was talking to my brother, and he really wouldn't shut up…" said Gaz

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again…" said Lileana

"Okay, it won't happen again, I promise" said Gaz

"Good, so should we practice the new song?" asked Lileana

"Yeah, we probably should" said Gaz, as she started playing the song on her guitar

"Preacher man walked into the club and he said,

He said,

'Hey girl, can't you walk and not stray?'

Father, I'm torn and selling my soul,

To the rhythm, the beat, and the bass,

Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways,

Cause I'm so possessed with the music,

The music he plays,

I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God,

Preacher man took my hand and looked into my eyes,

He said, 'Hey girl, can't you live your life right?'

Father things aren't so black and white,

Don't cast the first stone,

Cause I'm not alone,

And it's not like I'm hurting anyone,

But I can't confess my rock,

My rock and roll ways,

I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God,

I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God,

No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could,

Cause I chose a path and I'm not turning back,

And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me,

I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God,

Preacher man, preacher man,

Preacher man, preacher man,

Forgive me for whatever I do,

Preacher man, preacher man,

Preacher man, why don't you understand?

Preacher man,

Have you never felt this way?

Have you never, ever, ever felt this way?

Yeah, I'm gone, gone, gone,

My rock rock God" Lileana sang

The next day…

"Zim! She's in trouble!" yelled Gaz, as she ran up to Zim

"Who is?" asked Zim

"Akina! She's passed out at her house!" yelled Gaz

"Akina is here and she has a house? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" asked Zim

"She's been here the whole time, Lileana and Akina are the same person!" exclaimed Gaz

"What-what-what-what?" stammered Zim

"She wanted to tell you all this time, but she was scared" said Gaz

"Why is she passed out?" asked Zim

"She got attacked by paparazzi, and they knocked her out, and I guess her bracelet with her disguise got knocked off, and someone called the FBI…If we don't get a move on it, over to her house she could end up getting dissected by FBI agents!" said Gaz

"NO! NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY PRINCESS!" said Zim, as he quickly ran to her house, when he got inside; Akina was still passed out on the floor

"Thank goodness, she hasn't been taken yet" said Gaz

"I have to take her back home! We have to go back to Irk!" yelled Zim

"That probably is for the best; After all it isn't safe on Earth any more, but one problem, how are you going to take her outside? You can't take her out like that, and you can't take her out as Lileana either, being how recognizable she is" said Gaz

"I know what to do!" said Zim as he grabbed a turquoise hoodie and sunglasses, and put them on to hide her Irkenness.

"Okay, weird plan, but it might work" said Gaz

Gaz, Zim, and Akina all got into Zim's voot, and Zim started the ignition. Right then, and there Akina woke up.

"What? Zim? Where are we going?" said Akina

"Irk, it's not safe here anymore, some paparazzi found out about you being Irken" said Zim

"What do you mean? How do you know I'm Irken-Oh, my disguise isn't on is it?" said Akina

"No Akina, it's not on, anyways, why didn't you tell me?" asked Zim

"I was scared…I didn't know how you would react" said Akina

"You could have told me, but now we have to go to Irk, for your safety" said Zim

"Okay but why is Gaz coming? I mean she isn't Irken…Not to discriminate against non-Irkens" said Akina

"Dude, I'm your best friend, I'm coming whether you like it or not" said Gaz

"Okay, we should go before they get here…" said Zim, as he finally got the ship the heck out of there

"How long are we going to be gone?" asked Akina

"Why do you ask?" asked Zim

"My final concert before I was planning on retiring and releasing my final album is in two months" said Akina

"Okay, we'll come back for your final concert, and then we're back to Irk, okay?" asked Zim

"Okay" said Akina

**In the next few final chapters I'm gonna reflect on everything, and I'm gonna get Dib and Jade together, before I can end it completely. -PPF**


	9. Chapter 9: Important Authors Note!

**Gotta Turn it Up Chapter Whatever!**

**Hey giz! It's Tymm forr a noo Gorra Tern it upp! Freek yeh! Anywaz...It's time for the chapterr! NOT! YOU'VE JUST BEEN TROLLED! FTW! WOO! TROLOLOLOLOL! Yep, this whole stoy was a troll fic! Absolutley horrid right? Anyways, if anyone liked it, as an apology, I will write a better Sue fic. A prequel! It's still a sue fic, cause Akina is a Sue, and there's nothin' I can do about it. NOTHING. So look for the Prequel (If you liked this, if you didn't, you don't have to read it, cause I don't want to put you through the horrifying badness, cause, although the prequel is a tad bit better, it's still not very good.) So, yeah, you've been trolled.**


End file.
